mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Saddle Row Review/Gallery
Prologue: In medias res Rainbow Dash flying across Ponyville S6E9.png The Mane 6 heading for Rarity's boutique S6E9.png Rainbow "we can get there before the paper's even delivered" S6E9.png|"If we hurry, we can get there before the paper's even delivered to Rarity's house!" Pinkie Pie "Maybe she won't read the article" S6E9.png AJ "Rarity's gonna read a review of her new boutique" S6E9.png RD "blabbed everything that happened to that reporter!" S6E9.png Fluttershy "about how her friends almost ruined the opening" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "I think you're all overreacting" S6E9.png|"I think you're all overreacting." Twilight "Rarity's our friend" S6E9.png Twilight about to knock on Rarity's door S6E9.png Twilight with her hoof ready to knock; Rarity opens the door S6E9.png Rarity "I was wondering when all of you were going to show up" S6E9.png Rarity's friends gasp in shock S6E9.png Rarity looking serious S6E9.png Rarity quickly changes her mood to being excited S6E9.png Rarity levitates newspaper S6E9.png Rarity walks away from the entrance with the newspaper S6E9.png Rarity's friends look at each other S6E9.png Rarity reading newspaper S6E9.png Rainbow "I have an idea" S6E9.png Rainbow "How 'bout we" S6E9.png Rainbow "don't read it?" S6E9.png Twilight "What she means is" S6E9.png Twilight levitates the newspaper away from Rarity S6E9.png Rarity levitates the newspaper back to her S6E9.png Rarity's friends looking worried of Rarity about to read the article S6E9.png Rarity's friends looking nervous; Fluttershy "But—" S6E9.png|"But—" Rarity "No spoilers!" S6E9.png|"No spoilers!" Rarity is smiling S6E9.png Rarity back to reading the newspaper S6E9.png Rarity's friends worried about Rarity reading the newspaper S6E9.png The article-reading begins Rarity's glasses on a chair S6E9.png Rarity's glasses get levitated S6E9.png Rarity putting on her glasses S6E9.png Rarity "is everypony ready to hear" S6E9.png Rarity "what I'm sure is a stellar review" S6E9.png Rarity "that describes in stunning detail" S6E9.png Rarity "exactly how each of you" S6E9.png Rarity "contributed to the successful opening of Rarity For You" S6E9.png Fluttershy looking scared S6E9.png Pinkie, AJ, Rainbow, and Twilight see Fluttershy runs off S6E9.png Main ponies looking at Fluttershy S6E9.png Fluttershy hiding behind the Mane 6's first Gala clothes S6E9.png Rarity looks at Fluttershy weird S6E9.png Rarity clears her throat S6E9.png Rarity reading newspaper article about "Rarity for You" out loud S6E9.png Rarity reads "some might say it's the ultimate achievement in Equestrian fashion" S6E9.png Rarity reads "unfettered behind-the-scenes access" S6E9.png Rarity reads "until now!" S6E9.png Rarity grinning S6E9.png Fluttershy "I wish it had been more fettered" S6E9.png Rarity muttering while skimming through the article S6E9.png Rarity reads "I sat down with..." S6E9.png Rarity giggling S6E9.png Rarity reads her own name S6E9.png Cafés and journalism Waitress pours a drink for one of the customers S6E9.png Waitress walks to another table; a colt coloring on a coloring book S6E9.png Buried Lede sits with Rarity "ya successfully opened a shop in Manehattan" S6E9.png Lede "and that's no mean feat!" S6E9.png Lede "Most ponies might wonder what it feels like" S6E9.png Rarity surprised S6E9.png Lede points at Rarity "I'm gonna interview you and your friends" S6E9.png Lede "so I can paint a picture of how it all came together" S6E9.png Lede "A word picture, mind you, not an actual picture" S6E9.png Lede "Any questions?" S6E9.png Rarity "Well, I was wondering—" S6E9.png Rarity stops as Lede starts talking again S6E9.png Lede "Ms. Rarity, you've got shops all over Equestria" S6E9.png Lede "this was your first time trying to make it in the big city" S6E9.png Lede "What made ya think you could tackle it on your own?" S6E9.png Rarity "Well, I wouldn't say" S6E9.png Rarity "all over Equestria" S6E9.png Rarity "I just have two other boutiques" S6E9.png Rarity "one in my hometown of Ponyville" S6E9.png Rarity "and one in Canterlot" S6E9.png Rarity "when I decided to open this one" S6E9.png Rarity "I was nothing but confident" S6E9.png Twilight sips a drink S6E9.png Twilight "Let's just say that if I could choose" S6E9.png Twilight "I probably wouldn't do it that way again" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle smiling S6E9.png Pinkie Pie thinking S6E9.png Pinkie "it wasn't the funnest party ever" S6E9.png Applejack "It was a plum-puckered, pig-pushin'..." S6E9.png Applejack "...disaster!" S6E9.png Rainbow "After a lifetime of awesome" S6E9.png Rainbow "I think everypony's allowed to mess up" S6E9.png Rainbow "right?" S6E9.png|"Right?" Rainbow Dash hearing Lede writing S6E9.png Rainbow "Wait, ..." S6E9.png Rainbow "are you writing this down?" S6E9.png|"Are you writing this down?" Fluttershy moving fork while talking to Lede S6E9.png Fluttershy "it didn't go exactly how I thought it would" S6E9.png Fluttershy thinking about what she has to say S6E9.png Fluttershy "started out all right" S6E9.png ''Rarity For You'' (before the opening) The sun shines in Manehattan S6E9.png|A flashback within a flashback ("A 4th-wall break inside a 4th-wall break! That's like, 16 walls!") Rarity "Welcome to Saddle Row" S6E9.png Rarity and her friends at Saddle Row S6E9.png AJ "If it's supposed to be the most fashionable block of shops" S6E9.png AJ "where's Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium" S6E9.png Rarity "I suppose it didn't make the cut" S6E9.png Rarity gasps excitedly S6E9.png Rarity "Here it is!" S6E9.png Rarity and friends look at the boutique 'Rarity for You' S6E9.png The door to the 'Rarity for You' boutique from the inside S6E9.png Rarity opens door; Mane 6 look at what's inside S6E9.png A webbed chandelier S6E9.png Three racks, one of which falls down S6E9.png A mouse comes out of behind the box S6E9.png Twilight "Rarity, it's lovely" S6E9.png Twilight "But are you sure you'll be ready to open tonight?" S6E9.png Pinkie smells the dust S6E9.png Pinkie feeling something in her nose S6E9.png Pinkie jumping and about to sneeze S6E9.png Pinkie sneezes, blowing the dust to the air S6E9.png Screen covered in smoke S6E9.png Main 5 covered in dust S6E9.png Rarity shakes the dust off of her S6E9.png Rarity "No need to fret"; RD, AJ, and Twilight shakes dust off S6E9.png Rarity "My clothes arrive soon" S6E9.png Rarity "my sales associate after that" S6E9.png Fluttershy tries to shake off the dust on her S6E9.png Rarity shows Fluttershy the broom S6E9.png Rarity "we'll be ready for the grand opening tonight" S6E9.png Meet the Stripes Rarity and friends hear Mr. Stripes S6E9.png Mr. Stripes and his daughter at the entrance S6E9.png Mr. Stripes "it's going to be a very good place" S6E9.png Mr. Stripes laughs S6E9.png Rarity talking while levitating a teabag.png Rarity "Mr. Stripes owns the building" S6E9.png Rarity "He's a very pleasant landlord" S6E9.png Rarity "Although he can be pushy at times" S6E9.png Rarity pauses while levitating her drink S6E9.png Rarity "Okay, all the time" S6E9.png Rarity smiles S6E9.png Mr. Stripes talks about his daughter Plaid Stripes S6E9.png Mr. Stripes "You will let her work with you" S6E9.png Rarity a bit surprised S6E9.png Rarity a bit nervous S6E9.png Rarity "It's just" S6E9.png Rarity "I'm dreadfully busy preparing for tonight's grand opening" S6E9.png Rarity "as you can see" S6E9.png Mr. Stripes "There are only two things I love more than being pushy" S6E9.png Mr. Stripes pulls his daughter into frame S6E9.png Mr. Stripes shows his miniature doll furniture S6E9.png Mr. Stripes "And I would sell my entire mini-furniture collection" S6E9.png Mr. Stripes "to make my daughter happy" S6E9.png Mr. Stripes hugs Rarity "You understand?" S6E9.png Rarity shifts her view to Plain Stripes S6E9.png Plaid Stripes with her eyebrows down S6E9.png Plaid Stripes with her eyebrows up S6E9.png Rarity levitates Mr. Stripes's hoof off of her S6E9.png Rarity "I just don't think it's going to be possible" S6E9.png Mr. Stripes "Let me say another way" S6E9.png Mr. Stripes "Hire her or I raise rent" S6E9.png Mr. Stripes "until you no can afford!" S6E9.png Rarity "uh" S6E9.png Rarity hires Plaid Stripes S6E9.png Plaid Stripes gesturing Rarity to come closer S6E9.png Rarity puts her ears closer to Plaid S6E9.png Plaid Stripes loudly "First idea!" S6E9.png|"First idea!" Plaid Stripes "Instead of clothes"; Rarity rubs her ear S6E9.png|"Instead of clothes..." Plaid Stripes "we sell glow-in-the-dark teeth!" S6E9.png|"...we sell glow-in-the-dark teeth!" Plaid Stripes "Like this" S6E9.png|"Like this." Plaid Stripes opens her mouth S6E9.png Plaid Stripes closes her mouth S6E9.png Plaid "But they glow in the dark!" S6E9.png|"But they glow in the dark!" Rarity "Golly, what a splendid idea!" S6E9.png|"Golly, what a splendid idea!" Rarity laughing nervously S6E9.png Rarity "Glow-in-the-dark..." S6E9.png Rarity "... teeth!" S6E9.png Rarity "What was she thinking?!" S6E9.png|"What was she thinking?!" Raccoons and parties Rarity's friends help cleaning up the boutique S6E9.png Rarity's friends hear Rarity who needs Fluttershy's assistance S6E9.png Rarity's friends hear Rarity S6E9.png Fluttershy runs towards the room Rarity is in S6E9.png Fluttershy pushes the drape S6E9.png Fluttershy looks at a raccoon S6E9.png Smoky Jr. reaching to go up to a barrel S6E9.png Fluttershy looking at raccoons; Smoky Jr. jumping to his parent S6E9.png|What are these raccoons doing here!? Rarity "But what are they doing here?" S6E9.png One of the raccoons' parents talking to Fluttershy S6E9.png Fluttershy "Smoky made too much noise eating garbage" S6E9.png Fluttershy "Softpad's mother made them move out of the trashcan" S6E9.png Fluttershy "Then Smoky Jr. found a nice home in the crawl space" S6E9.png Fluttershy puts her hoof on Smoky Jr. "so they were temporarily camped out" S6E9.png Fluttershy grins S6E9.png Rarity "No, no, no!" S6E9.png Rarity "I can't have a family of rubbish-scented raccoons" S6E9.png Rarity "living in my boutique!" S6E9.png Chandelier shakes as music plays upstairs S6E9.png Rarity "did you hear that?" S6E9.png Rarity "Turns out there's a Club Pony Party Palace..." S6E9.png Rarity "...upstairs" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie excitedly "Turns out..." S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "there's a Club Pony Party Palace upstairs!" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie grinning wide S6E9.png Rarity opens the door to the stairs S6E9.png Rarity walks on the floor above the boutique S6E9.png Rarity walks on the floor where the party is going on S6E9.png Rarity walks towards the bouncer S6E9.png Rarity looks at the bouncer S6E9.png Rarity looks at the dance floor S6E9.png Ponies dancing to DJ Pon-3's music S6E9.png|Everypony dance now! Rarity walking towards the dance floor S6E9.png The bouncer blocks Rarity from entering S6E9.png Rarity "Could you please ask her to turn it down?" S6E9.png Bouncer stoic S6E9.png Rarity asks the bouncer to ask DJ Pon-3 to turn the music down S6E9.png Rarity smiling at the bouncer S6E9.png Bouncer continues to stand stoically S6E9.png Rarity pleads for the bouncer for the music to be turned down S6E9.png Rarity "please!" S6E9.png Teenage ponies given the entrance to dance floor as Rarity continues pleading S6E9.png Rarity sees teenage ponies entering the dance floor S6E9.png The bouncer closes the entrance S6E9.png Rarity frowning S6E9.png Rarity "Foals today listen to their..." S6E9.png Rarity air-quotes "music" S6E9.png Rarity "...far too loud" S6E9.png Rarity "I realize that makes me sound like an old mare" S6E9.png Rarity pauses S6E9.png Rarity hits cup "But this is business!" S6E9.png Rarity looking annoyed S6E9.png Applejack with dustpan as dust is being swept to it S6E9.png Applejack with a dustpan of dust S6E9.png Applejack startled by the music S6E9.png Applejack sees dust back on the floor S6E9.png Applejack looks up S6E9.png RD "I wish we were having as much fun as they are" S6E9.png|"I wish we were having as much fun as they are." Twilight "Well, sweeping can be fun, too" S6E9.png|"Well, sweeping can be fun, too." Twilight sweeping while repeating the word 'sweep' S6E9.png|"Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep." Twilight spins the broom S6E9.png Twilight "sweep, sweep, sweep"s the floor as AJ and RD watches S6E9.png|"Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep..." Applejack smiling; Rainbow drinking S6E9.png Rainbow "Only Twilight could make a dance remix about sweeping" S6E9.png|"Only Twilight could make a dance remix about sweeping." Rainbow "how lame is that?" S6E9.png|"I mean, how lame is that?" Rainbow drinking; Applejack "considers" Twilight's remix to not be catchy S6E9.png|"Yeah. It wasn't even catchy." Rainbow pushes cup away "Nope" S6E9.png|"Nope." Rainbow and Applejack hoof-bump S6E9.png|Sisterhoof! Boom! Twilight continues sweeping the floor S6E9.png|"Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep..." Twilight spins her broom while she watches her friends behind her S6E9.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy sweeps along with Twilight S6E9.png|The dance remix that is... (puts on shades) sweeping the nation. (EEYEEEEAHHHHH!!!!!) Pinkie sweeps the floor with her tail S6E9.png|Well, how about that, Miss Doubting Mustafas? Stressed out Rarity "DJ Pon-3 has a residency" S6E9.png Rarity "at the Party Palace upstairs" S6E9.png Rarity "security won't let me speak to her" S6E9.png Rarity hears a startling sound S6E9.png Rarity "what in the name of Celestia" S6E9.png Plaid Stripes "you know how most stores" S6E9.png Plaid Stripes "when the door opens" S6E9.png Plaid Stripes clearing her throat S6E9.png|Spoon Clothes Foreshadowing! Plaid Stripes "we should have something" S6E9.png Plaid Stripes "one of Daddy's antique horns" S6E9.png Antique horn in the boutique's front door S6E9.png Plaid Stripes waving to Rarity S6E9.png Rarity looks mortified as Plaid Stripes walks away S6E9.png Rarity "do something about that" S6E9.png Rarity and friends look up at the ceiling S6E9.png Rarity "designing the window display" S6E9.png Main five hear another unusual sound S6E9.png Mane Six look toward the boutique's front door S6E9.png Mailmare delivers packages indelicately S6E9.png Rarity approaching the delivered packages S6E9.png Rarity looking in one of the boxes S6E9.png Rarity "my merchandise shipment from Ponyville" S6E9.png Rarity "it's completely disorganized!" S6E9.png Mailmare shrugging to Rarity S6E9.png Rarity at a loss for words S6E9.png Rarity reaching her wit's end S6E9.png Coco Pommel enters the boutique S6E9.png Coco Pommel sneezing loudly S6E9.png Rarity saying "gesundheit!" to Coco S6E9.png Rarity pleased to see Coco Pommel S6E9.png Rarity "I'm so glad to see you!" S6E9.png Rarity "as the sole sales associate" S6E9.png Rarity "overflowing plate of responsibilities" S6E9.png Rarity "we have just a tad more to do" S6E9.png Coco Pommel "actually, I" S6E9.png Coco Pommel about to sneeze again S6E9.png Coco Pommel sneezing in Rarity's face S6E9.png|Um... Have you ever heard of covering up, Coco? Coco Pommel "I can't work tonight" S6E9.png Rarity "why not?" S6E9.png Coco Pommel with pile of used tissues S6E9.png Coco Pommel blowing her nose S6E9.png Coco about to sneeze a third time S6E9.png Coco sneezes in Rarity's face again S6E9.png|Seriously! You're gonna get Rarity sick, too! Rarity wiping her face after Coco's sneeze S6E9.png|Sorry. Rarity "we'll manage without you" S6E9.png Rarity getting even more worried S6E9.png Plaid Stripes' overexcited smile S6E9.png Horn above Rarity For You's front door S6E9.png Boxes of disorganized clothes S6E9.png Rarity about to lose her mind S6E9.png Rarity "am I forgetting anything?" S6E9.png|"Am I forgetting anything?" Rarity sees raccoons run through the boutique S6E9.png Rarity develops an eye twitch S6E9.png Rarity For You exterior at early afternoon S6E9.png Manehattan ponies hear Rarity's wailing S6E9.png|Rarity: "What am I going to do?!" Twilight "opening a store in Manehattan" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "a pretty big deal" S6E9.png Twilight "it's natural that Rarity would be" S6E9.png Twilight "a little stressed about how" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "it wasn't going well" S6E9.png Twilight "I think she handled it all right" S6E9.png Rarity "my dream is doomed!" S6E9.png|"My dream is doomed!" Rarity "doomed, I tell you!" S6E9.png|"Doomed, I tell you!" Rarity being overdramatic S6E9.png|"Doomed!" A little help from her friends Twilight "things haven't gone perfectly so far" S6E9.png Twilight "done this kind of thing before" S6E9.png Twilight "if we all work together" S6E9.png Rarity "I appreciate the offer" S6E9.png Rarity "this is Manehattan" S6E9.png Rarity "everything has to be perfect" S6E9.png Rarity "the perfect location!" S6E9.png Rarity "the perfect clothes!" S6E9.png Rarity "the perfect opening!" S6E9.png Twilight "maybe we should just postpone" S6E9.png Rarity aghast at Twilight's suggestion S6E9.png Rarity "last night of the fall season" S6E9.png Rarity "if we don't open tonight" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle sighing S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle resigned "perfect" S6E9.png Rarity worried "yes" S6E9.png Rarity "I know what needs to be done" S6E9.png Rarity "I just need more of me!" S6E9.png Rarity wishes she could duplicate herself S6E9.png Pinkie Pie recalling Too Many Pinkie Pies S6E9.png|"Yeah... Making copies of yourself always..." Pinkie Pie "sounds like a great idea" S6E9.png|"...sounds like a great idea, but before you know it..." Pinkie Pie "you're locked in a room" S6E9.png|"...you're locked in a room with fifty Pinkie Pies watching paint dry." Pinkie shoveling pancakes into her mouth S6E9.png Pinkie clone in the adjacent diner booth S6E9.png|Oh, looks like one of Pinkie's duplicates has escaped to Manehattan! Twilight Sparkle "we can do this" S6E9.png Twilight "we can stay true to your vision" S6E9.png Rarity touched by her friends' offer S6E9.png Rarity to Fluttershy "you'll handle those" S6E9.png Rarity mentions "strong-smelling raccoons" S6E9.png Fluttershy "of course" S6E9.png Applejack "leave Plaid Stripes to me" S6E9.png Applejack questioning Plaid's "good ideas" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "I can go upstairs" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down S6E9.png Rarity glares at Pinkie disapprovingly S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "make them be quiet" S6E9.png Twilight "pretty sure I know somepony" S6E9.png Twilight "wouldn't mind organizing" S6E9.png Main five looking uncertain at Twilight S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle grinning eagerly S6E9.png Twilight "I'm talking about myself" S6E9.png Main five still staring at Twilight S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle grinning nervously S6E9.png|Twilight, stop being adorkable. Twilight Sparkle begging to organize S6E9.png|"Oh, please..." Twilight "let me organize it!" S6E9.png|"...let me organize it!" Rarity "this all sounds splendid" S6E9.png Rarity "I don't even have a single employee" S6E9.png Rarity "I'll need the best of the best" S6E9.png Rainbow "leave the hiring to me" S6E9.png Rarity overjoyed S6E9.png Rarity "this is it, my dears" S6E9.png Rarity "you can handle these problems" S6E9.png Rarity "I'll focus on the designs" S6E9.png Rarity "what Rarity For You is all about!" S6E9.png Rarity's friends group hug around her S6E9.png Rainbow "what would she do without us?" S6E9.png Rainbow thinks for a moment S6E9.png Rainbow Dash imitating Rarity S6E9.png|"Darlings..." Rainbow mimics Rarity's dramatics S6E9.png|"...I'm absolutely doomed, doomed..." Rainbow Dash overdramatic "doomed!" S6E9.png|"...doomed!" Rainbow Dash "I sound just like her!" S6E9.png Rainbow "you're not writing this down, are you?" S6E9.png|"Hey, you're not writing this down, are you?" "What would Rarity want?" - Vol. 1 Rarity enters the window display room S6E9.png Rarity in deep creative thought S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 dropping the beat S6E9.png Club ponies dance to DJ Pon-3's beats S6E9.png|Anyone else thought this pony kinda looked like Pinkie? Lockdown standing guard S6E9.png Pinkie Pie hiding behind a potted plant S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "stop a super fun party" S6E9.png Pinkie "in the middle of mega-happy fun times" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "what would Rarity want?!" S6E9.png Devil Rarity appears before Pinkie Pie S6E9.png Pinkie Pie excited "really?" S6E9.png Angel Rarity appears before Pinkie Pie S6E9.png Angel Rarity tells Pinkie to raise the roof S6E9.png Angel Rarity "like you've never raised it before!" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "if you say so!" S6E9.png Devil Rarity grabs Pinkie's mane with her pitchfork S6E9.png Devil Rarity drags Pinkie Pie backward S6E9.png Devil Rarity "would I say such balderdash" S6E9.png Devil Rarity disappears in a puff of smoke S6E9.png Angel Rarity shrugging to Pinkie Pie S6E9.png Angel Rarity disappears in a puff of smoke S6E9.png Pinkie Pie disappointed S6E9.png Pinkie Pie has an idea S6E9.png Pinkie Pie approaches the club area S6E9.png Lockdown stopping Pinkie Pie S6E9.png Pinkie Pie holding a vinyl record S6E9.png Lockdown looking stoic at vinyl record S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "wouldn't want her to miss out" S6E9.png Pinkie "straight from the back-alley underground" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie limbos under the velvet rope S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 playing club music S6E9.png Pinkie Pie gives record to DJ Pon-3 S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 levitating Pinkie's vinyl record S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 swapping the vinyl records S6E9.png Club ponies dancing happily S6E9.png Club ponies hear the music being changed S6E9.png Pinkie Pie backing out of the club area S6E9.png Club ponies disappointed S6E9.png Rainbow "only hiring the best of the best" S6E9.png Rainbow "to me, that means the fastest" S6E9.png Salespony applicants looking uncertain S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "before we begin" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "am I doing this right?" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash gets an idea S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "new plan!" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash briefly speeds away S6E9.png Rainbow Dash holding piece of fabric S6E9.png Blue Bobbin identifies organza fabric S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "are you sure?" S6E9.png Blue Bobbin explaining organza S6E9.png Blue Bobbin "so... yeah" S6E9.png Rainbow "the first thing about clothes" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "pretty much all I can do" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "if it's clothes or not" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash leaning against her seat S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "not clothes" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash with a proud smirk S6E9.png "What would Rarity want?" - Vol. 2 Plaid Stripes "see if you can keep up" S6E9.png|"See if you can keep up with me here." Plaid Stripes "what are all clothes made of?" S6E9.png|"What are all clothes made of?" Applejack "uh, fabric?" S6E9.png|"Uh, fabric?" Plaid Stripes "bingo!" S6E9.png|"Bingo!" Plaid Stripes "not in this store" S6E9.png|"But not in this store. Uh-uh. Not anymore." Applejack confused by Plaid Stripes' idea S6E9.png|"Oh, no?" Plaid Stripes "two words for you" S6E9.png|"Two words for you..." Plaid Stripes proposes "spoon clothes" S6E9.png|"'Spoon clothes'." Plaid Stripes "all our clothes will be made of spoons!" S6E9.png|"All our clothes will be made of spoons!" Applejack wonders what Rarity would want S6E9.png|"What would Rarity want?" Applejack "I like you, Plaid Stripes" S6E9.png|"You know, I like you, Plaid Stripes." Applejack "we'd have a spoon clothes store" S6E9.png|"If it were up to me, we'd have a spoon clothes store right next to Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium." Applejack "but it ain't up to me" S6E9.png|"But it ain't up to me..." Applejack rejects Plaid Stripes' idea S6E9.png|"...So the answer is no." Plaid Stripes starting to cry S6E9.png Applejack actually likes Plaid Stripes' idea S6E9.png|"Personally, I think spoon clothes ain't such a bad idea. Useful, too." Applejack "eatin' soup, stirrin' gumbo" S6E9.png|"Eatin' soup, stirrin' gumbo..." Applejack "diggin' little holes" S6E9.png|"...diggin' little holes." Twilight Sparkle hanging a blue dress S6E9.png Twilight organizes Rarity's dresses by color S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle reconsidering S6E9.png Twilight wonders what Rarity would want S6E9.png|"What would Rarity want?" Twilight "she wouldn't like it done by color" S6E9.png|"Maybe she wouldn't like it done by color." Twilight Sparkle "guess I have to start over!" S6E9.png|"Guess I have to start over!" Twilight about to organize the dresses again S6E9.png Happy family of raccoons S6E9.png Raccoons hear Fluttershy's voice S6E9.png Fluttershy enters with "interesting news" S6E9.png Fluttershy "I'd like you all to stay here" S6E9.png Fluttershy wonders what Rarity would want S6E9.png|"What would Rarity want?" Fluttershy getting teary-eyed S6E9.png Fluttershy "you have to move out!" S6E9.png|"You have to move out!" Fluttershy crying S6E9.png Raccoons listening to Fluttershy S6E9.png Raccoons suddenly get enraged S6E9.png "Doing this our way" Rarity levitates a hat off of a mannequin S6E9.png Rarity puts a new hat on the mannequin S6E9.png Rarity puts another hat on the mannequin S6E9.png Rainbow Dash not sure who to hire S6E9.png Applejack backing away from Mr. Stripes S6E9.png Plaid Stripes "Rarity's friend doesn't like my ideas!" S6E9.png Mr. Stripes yelling at Applejack S6E9.png Applejack and the Stripes hear club music S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "not a shopping music mashup!" S6E9.png Fluttershy running away from raccoons S6E9.png Twilight in a pile of disorganized clothes S6E9.png Twilight watches raccoons chase Fluttershy S6E9.png Twilight sees boutique descend into chaos S6E9.png Close-up on doorknob with Rarity's aura S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle gasping S6E9.png Twilight flies at the door in slow motion S6E9.png|Noooooooooo! Rarity emerging from the window display room S6E9.png Ponies watch Twilight diving in slow motion 6E9.png Rarity about to come outside the room S6E9.png Twilight slams the door behind Rarity S6E9.png Twilight blocks the window display room door S6E9.png Fluttershy "when you write the story" S6E9.png Fluttershy "we locked Rarity in the window display" S6E9.png Fluttershy grinning awkwardly S6E9.png Chair blocking the window display room door S6E9.png Twilight and friends look at each other worried S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "we're workin' on it!" S6E9.png Rarity in front of the blocked door S6E9.png Rarity "shouldn't let this time go to waste" S6E9.png Rarity continues setting up the window display S6E9.png Ponies arguing angrily in the boutique S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle looks at several ponies complaining S06E09.png Twilight Sparkle "how did this happen?" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "I shut down the party" S6E9.png Applejack "I told Plaid Stripes no" S6E9.png Fluttershy "I asked the raccoons to leave" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "I asked a lot of fabric questions" S6E9.png Main four "just like I thought Rarity would want!" S6E9.png Fluttershy, Dash, AJ, and Pinkie exchange confused glances S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "Rarity asked us to help her" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "how much you care for animals" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "solve the problem your way" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "we should all do the same" S6E9.png Twilight "doing this our way is what Rarity wants" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle confident "we can fix this" S6E9.png Main five looking at the boutique chaos S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "before Rarity finds out" S6E9.png Fixing their mess Raccoon family packing their bags S6E9.png Fluttershy apologizing to the raccoons S6E9.png Fluttershy "if you wanna stay" S6E9.png Raccoon family happy again S6E9.png Fluttershy asking the raccoons for a favor S6E9.png Raccoon family confused S6E9.png Pinkie Pie enters DJ Pon-3's empty club S6E9.png Pinkie Pie apologizing to DJ Pon-3 S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 shrugging S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "if you're up for it" S6E9.png Lockdown dragging Pinkie out by the tail S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 intrigued S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "I don't get fabric" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "I do get speed" S6E9.png Rainbow "I need somepony fast enough" S6E9.png Rainbow "first one to the river and back" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash grinning wide S6E9.png Salespony applicants look at each other confused S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "it's a race!" S6E9.png Salespony applicants start to race S6E9.png Salespony applicant racing at a leisurely pace S6E9.png Twilight hanging dresses on the rack S6E9.png Applejack apologizes to the Stripes S6E9.png Applejack "I should give 'em a chance" S6E9.png Applejack "here's what I'm thinkin'" S6E9.png|Wow. She must've been crying a lot. Rarity For You exterior at midday S6E9.png ''Rarity For You's grand opening Night falls on Manehattan S6E9.png Rarity tying a collar on a mannequin S6E9.png Rarity finishes the window display S6E9.png Rarity tries to open the door again S6E9.png Rarity sees the door is still locked S6E9.png Rarity backs away from the door S6E9.png Rarity about to ram into the door S6E9.png Rarity stumbling through the door S6E9.png|Watch your step, Rarity! Rarity falls flat on her face S6E9.png|Ouch. Twilight "fixed that door just in time" S6E9.png Twilight helps Rarity to her hooves S6E9.png Rarity surprised by the boutique's look S6E9.png Rarity "what's all this?" S6E9.png Rarity in wide-eyed awe S6E9.png The new and improved Rarity For You S6E9.png Mannequins on display in Rarity For You S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle "organized by style" S6E9.png Twilight "cross-referenced by size" S6E9.png Twilight "reverse-indexed by fabric" S6E9.png Twilight "she'll be able to find anything" S6E9.png Twilight "in three seconds flat!" S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle with pride in her work S6E9.png|"It was some of my best work." Rarity's portrait on the wall S6E9.png Rarity impressed with her friends' work S6E9.png Rarity hugging Twilight Sparkle S6E9.png Rarity "this is the moment of truth" S6E9.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, AJ, and Dash pleased S6E9.png Rarity looking at the door's jingle bell S6E9.png Rarity happy with the jingle bell S6E9.png Rarity opens the boutique to the public S6E9.png Rarity looking at long line of ponies S6E9.png Manehattan ponies standing in line S6E9.png Manehattan ponies waiting for boutique to open S6E9.png Manehattan ponies excited for grand opening S6E9.png Luckette and Bubblegum Blossom stand in line S6E9.png Daisy waiting for Rarity For You to open S6E9.png Stallion in line looking at a squirrel S6E9.png|What are ''you doing here? Stallion shoos the squirrel away S6E9.png|Shoo! Rarity watches ponies enter the boutique S6E9.png Rarity "I wasn't quite prepared" S6E9.png Blue Bobbin assisting a customer S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "right this way, everypony" S6E9.png Rainbow pointing at RFY salesponies S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "they were all pretty slow" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "they finished the race" S6E9.png Rainbow "they knew a lot more about fabric" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash "I hired them all!" S6E9.png Bubblegum Blossom browsing S6E9.png Bubblegum Blossom notices spotlights S6E9.png Rarity notices the spotlights S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 providing beats for the grand opening S6E9.png Smoke filling the boutique S6E9.png Customers watching club dancers S6E9.png Rarity in considerable shock S6E9.png Rarity looking around nervously S6E9.png RFY salespony helping a customer S6E9.png Pinkie Pie playfully bumps into Rarity S6E9.png Pinkie Pie voguing next to Rarity S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "the way I see it" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "Rarity designs fashion" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "DJ Pon-3 designs beats" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "boutique-dance club" S6E9.png Diner waitress gives Pinkie Pie the check S6E9.png Pinkie Pie looking at the check S6E9.png Pinkie Pie gives the check to Buried Lede S6E9.png Pinkie Pie adorably embarrassed S6E9.png Smoky dressed as a waiter S6E9.png Rarity shocked to see a waiter raccoon S6E9.png Fluttershy "they were more than willing to help" S6E9.png Fluttershy watches raccoons eating pie S6E9.png Stallion "blue corn reduction with shallot confit!" S6E9.png Stallion "how can I possibly enjoy it" S6E9.png Stallion looking at Plaid Stripes' spoons S6E9.png Plaid Stripes modeling spoon gloves S6E9.png Applejack "spoon clothes ain't such a bad idea" S6E9.png Stallion sampling blue corn reduction S6E9.png Manehattan stallion "exquisite!" S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Manehattan ponies pleased with the grand opening S6E9.png Rarity blushing with pride S6E9.png Rarity looks at her friends while blushing S6E9.png Rarity's friends happy for her S6E9.png Rarity crying tears of joy S6E9.png Epilogue Rarity reads "it got off to a rocky start" S6E9.png Rarity reads "rag-tag group of ne'er-do-wells" S6E9.png Rarity "I think he means you" S6E9.png Rarity reads "created the perfect boutique" S6E9.png Main five listen happily as Rarity reads S6E9.png Rarity finishes reading the article S6E9.png Rarity puts her newspaper and glasses down S6E9.png Rarity "why didn't you tell me" S6E9.png Twilight "you had enough on your mind" S6E9.png Applejack "the opening wasn't perfect" S6E9.png Rarity giggling amusedly S6E9.png Rarity "I can always count on all of you" S6E9.png Mane Six group hug around Rarity S6E9.png Iris out on Mane Six group hug S6E9.png Iris in on Plaid Stripes slurping soup S6E9.png Plaid Stripes surprised while sipping soup S6E9.png Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png